Where Do We Go From Here?
by Lady Rogue
Summary: Post-War, Post-Voldemort fic. DracoKatie angst. Follows the 'I Only Wanted/Easier To Run/Life Is For Living' universe. Read those first. SONGFIC Song taken from an episode of 'Buffy' entitled, 'Once More With Feeling'.


__

Author's Notes : I don't own, so don't sue.

Post-War, Post-Voldemort fic, written because I watch far too much "Buffy".

Just a short look at what could be. Follows the "I Only Wanted"/"Easier To Run"/"Life Is For Living" universe. Read those first.

In the Great Hall, hundreds collapsed onto the benches. Madam Pomfrey and a few Healers from St. Mungo's made their way around, assessing everyone's conditions, and sending the worse-for-wear over to St. Mungo's for treatment. Hundreds left, out of the tens of thousands who had gone into battle. So many brave wizards had fallen.

Katie sat on the floor, curled against her godfather's side, keeping an eye out for her mates.

"You should get that checked," a voice from above them said sighing.

Katie shielded her eyes from the late afternoon sunlight streaming through the hall, and looked up to see Draco Malfoy. Katie went to stand, but Severus kept his hold on her.

"Katie, your leg," he warned.

Katie patted the spot beside her instead. "It's alright. Simple binding charm and it'll be good as new," she said as Draco took a seat beside her.

The three of them watched in silence as the dense crowd thinned. Only a few dozen people were left now. Katie spotted The Weasley's and other remaining members of the Order. At her insistence, Draco and Severus helped her over. Dumbledore immediately conjured some pillows for Katie and called Madam Pomfrey over to take a look at Severus.

At the table sat The Weasley's, minus their loses (Percy, Bill, and Ginny), Tonks, Remus Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher, Kinsley Shacklebolt, Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Lee Jordan. Other members, that she had schooled with and members of the staff, were sitting around at tables nearby.

Madam Pomfrey tutted at Katie as she healed her leg. "Why didn't you find me earlier, Miss Bell? This is quite severe."

Dumbledore gave Pomfrey a warning glare before sitting himself. They were all under an extreme amount of stress. And worst of all, they'd lost Harry. He'd been killed after he'd defeated Voldemort, having been too weak to carry on.

**

__

Where do we go from here?

Where do we go from here?

The battle's done and we kind of won,

So we sound our victory cheer.

Where do we go from here?

**

Madam Pomfrey left them to fetch a potion for Severus, and Katie and Draco leaned against each other at the table.

Draco cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm sorry about Oliver," he said, taking the hand closest to his and interlocking it with his.

Katie nodded weakly and looked across the table, surprised to see Remus' concerned stare looking back at her.

"Alright, Katie?" he asked

She nodded, not trusting her voice as her throat constricted with tears. She was vaguely aware of Draco gently cleaning her right hand using his robes. She looked down and saw that he hands were covered in blood.

"Where did all this come from?" Draco said quietly to himself.

"I don't know," Katie murmured, catching Draco by surprise.

She looked up and around at the people surrounding her. Arthur was consoling Molly. Fred and George were huddled together by themselves. Angelina and Alicia were just staring at the far wall, lost in thought. Lee was tracing patterns on the table. Ron and Hermione were sitting close together, talking quietly. The older members of the Order were talking with Dumbledore in hushed tones.Tonks was sitting with her head resting on her arms, just staring at the table blankly. Remus was sitting, taking deep breaths occasionally, and trying to remain as calm looking as possible. Severus was watching her and Draco intently.

Katie could barely wrap her mind around the flashbacks coming into her mind. Oliver being brutally killed right before her eyes, and being too paralyzed with pain to do anything. Watching Draco go head to head with his father. Severus carrying her to safety, risking his own life in the process. Being so quiet and still as she hid in the woods, killing any Death Eater the walked past.

She'd lost count of how many people she'd killed yesterday. She didn't want to think about it. She'd been separated from her friends and her section, and ended up with some of the faculty in the heavy fighting.

They'd gone into battle as a unit, a team. And now, they were all separated again. And would remain as such, that much Katie was sure of. War changes people, and it had definitely done a number on Katie.

**

__

Why is the path unclear?

When we know hope is near.

Understand, we'll go hand in hand,

But we'll walk alone in fear.

(Tell me) Where do we go from here?

**

Katie felt herself falling and everything go black. She didn't feel herself being carried upstairs, or the person carrying her telling Remus and Severus that she would be all right. She came to later in a dimly lit room. On closer inspection, she realized she was in the Hospital Wing.

"Hey," a voice from her right said.

She looked over to see Draco. She smiled. "Hi."

"You fainted down there. I figured that was code for, 'I need to be in a quiet room now' in Katie."

Katie laughed lightly. "Oh, Merlin. Draco, where do we go from here? I mean, everything that happened yesterday. It all changes everything."

"I don't know about you, but I'm thinking of magically moving Malfoy Manner somewhere secluded, since it's technically mine now."

"I just want to go. Just go far away where nothing will remind me of what happened," Katie said shakily.

"Well, you're welcome at my Manor anytime."

"Thanks."

"Katie?"

"Yeah?" Katie said turning slightly to face Draco.

She reached out and fingered the split lip adorning his otherwise pristine face. He took her hand and kissed her palm.

"Just tell me now," he murmured, "once and for all. Is there any chance of us being together? I know it's bad to ask now, but.... I have to know."

Katie sighed. "I'm not sure. I just don't-"

Draco interrupted her with a gentle kiss. Katie's mind battled as he deepened the kiss and she followed. This was wrong. Oliver had just died. This wasn't right.

But she wanted to forget. Forget everything that had happened in the past few days. Forget and start over. And this was helping her forget.

Draco had moved his hand to her cheek, lightly caressing the skin there. Katie ended the kiss gently and placed her hand over his.

"I want to start over. I want to forget. I don't want to pretend anymore," Katie said, tears filling her eyes.

Draco shushed her, moving to place kisses on her forehead and each of her eyes. "Don't cry, Kate."

"I.... I care about you, you know I do. I just don't know if it's right," Katie said looking down at the sheet she was lying on.

**

__

When does the end appear?

When do the trumpets cheer?

The curtains close on a kiss,

God knows, we can tell the end is near.

Where do we go from here?

**

Draco stood then and climbed into the bed next to her. "Then rest. You've had a rough time of all this. You don't need me mucking it up."

"But you-"

Draco placed a finger to her lips. "Just sleep. I'll be right here if you need anything. Let me know in the morning, when you can think more clearly."

Katie narrowed her eyes at him curiously. Draco countered by placing a kiss on her nose and scooting closer to her. Katie smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Draco."

He nodded and watched her get comfortable and drift off to sleep.

****

"Where would he have taken her?" Remus asked Severus as he followed the man up the stairs.

"Somewhere quiet," he said peeking around a corner on the fourth floor, "Not there though," he said pausing, his gaze going toward the ceiling, "The Hospital Wing."

He dashed off for another staircase, Remus struggling to keep up. When they reached the correct floor, Severus opened one of the doors and peered inside. The curtains had been drawn to block out the sun, and the candles by each of the beds had been lit to cast a glow over the room. Remus approached behind him and opened the other door.

"Aren't they sweet?" he said leaning against the doorframe.

Severus followed Remus' eye line and saw Katie and Draco. He sighed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I should wake them."

"Oh leave them alone," Remus said calmly, "After what they've been through the past few days."

"Exactly, she needs those friends of hers, not Draco Malfoy."

"Well, have you seen her friends, Severus? They're a bit catatonic."

"Even so," Severus said in a tone that said he knew he was going to lose this argument, "Draco has never wanted to be just her friend. And now that Wood is out of the picture-"

"Severus, did you ever think that she may not want to be 'just friends' with him either. I mean, look at them."

As they lapsed into silence, Remus took a deep breath.

"Look, she's not going to end up like Lily. I can promise you that."

"She's going to leave. She won't want to stay here. I know her; she'll want to forget."

"Then let her go."

"I don't know if I can. She's become a part of my life. Like a part of my routine."

**

__

Where do we go from here?

**

"I know she feels the same about you," Remus said gently, looking back at Katie and Draco again, "but you have to let her live her life now. She deserves to be happy now. She's paid her dues."

"I feel like I raised her. Like she was my daughter," he said laughing bitterly, "I wasn't blessed enough to have a daughter like that."

"And the ones that were gave her up. And gave you a second chance, Severus. Katie has changed you, I can see it and I know you can too," Remus said reaching out and patting Severus' shoulder, "And she changed Draco too. She found the humanity inside because he wanted her to. He needs her. And I think she needs him too."

Severus nodded and ran a shaky hand through his hair. "It's like losing her all over again."

Remus didn't have to ask whom. He knew. He stepped back and let his door close.

"Come on, Severus, let's let them rest."

Severus nodded, sighing heavily as he stepped back and let his door shut. He turned to see Remus looking at him.

"What, Lupin?"

"Friends, Severus?" Remus said, extending his hand to Severus.

Severus looked at the hand and the man it belonged to. Remus was as alone in this world as he had always been. And after the war, trivial rivalries didn't matter anymore. He knew deep down that holding the grudge against Lupin was in bad form anyway. He extended his own hand and shook Remus'.

"Friends."

Remus smiled and released Severus' hand after a moment. "Thank you."

Severus nodded curtly and motioned for Remus to follow. "We have to tell Dumbledore that that kids are ok."

Remus followed, happy to have finally been accepted by the other man.

****

Katie woke the next morning to motion beside her. She opened her eyes to see Draco stretching, much like a cat, beside her. He turned toward her and started at seeing her awake.

"Good morning, sunshine."

Katie giggled despite herself. "Oh Merlin, I must look a fright."

"Nonsense," Draco said making a face at her, "you look beautiful," he said running a hand through her hair.

Katie closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was close to tears.

"Ah, Kate," he said taking her face in his hands, "it's ok."

"Draco?"

"Yeah, Kate?" he said, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears that escaped her eyes.

"I want to wake up like this every morning."

"Well, hopefully without the crying," he said arching an eyebrow at her.

Katie laughed through her tears and didn't resist when Draco pulled her close for a sweet kiss.

**

__

Where do we go from here?

**


End file.
